Change of Heart
by SimpleHeaven
Summary: During Miles' journey with Charlie, Nora, and Aaron to Philly to rescue Danny, he encounters someone from his Militia days; Rylie James (OC). Miles and Sebastian, with the help of Riley, established the Monroe Republic after the Blackout. ((Somewhat follows episode story lines, some is improvised, and some are made up.)) DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT RYLIE JAMES
1. Pilot

Miles, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron walks through an abandoned town. Charlie looks around and sees store windows shattered and posters ripped apart. Charlie feels a soft object under her feet. She backs up and looks. It was burned teddy bear. She looks at Miles who was keeping something.

"What happened here?" Charlie asked. Nora squats down and looks at the pile of junk. She touches one.

"Bombs." Nora said, standing up. Miles stops and turns to face the whole town. He looks down. Charlie walks towards him.

"Miles?" she said, quietly, touching his shoulder.

"The Militia attacked this town a few years ago." Miles said, looking at the three, "Killed men, women, and children. And those bombs...No one was left alive." Aaron pulls his hair back in shock and exhales. Charlie looks at the town and Nora sighs.

"My, my. If it isn't Miles Matheson." a voice said. Miles froze and the three looks behind him. A small female approaches them. She stops and smiles, "Lucky day to spot the _ex _Commanding General."

"Rylie..." Miles quietly muttered to himself.

"How long has it been, Miles? Hmm? Since you left?" The female examines Charlie. She sighs, "C'mon, old pal. Is this how you treat your friends nowadays?" Miles closes his eyes and sighs. He turns around. The female smiles, "Is it fun, your head being a target?"

"Quite splendid. Thanks for asking. Still by his side, Ry?" Miles asked, watching her closely.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rylie smiles, "That stunt you pulled. Gotta give you thumbs up for that. Bass was deeply hurt. He was never the same after you left." Rylie said, taking a few steps forward.

"I've been told." Miles said.

"So, who are they?" Rylie points to the three behind him. Miles looks and turns back to face Rylie.

"None of your business."

"Who is she, Miles?" Charlie asked quietly, walking next to Miles. He takes her arm.

"Back up, Charlie." Miles whispered. Charlie looks at Rylie, who waved at her.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll start the introduction. I'm Rylie James." she began, taking another two steps, "2nd Commanding General of the Militia." Charlie feels Miles move a step back.

"You alone, Rylie?' Miles asked, looking around.

"Hmm, you know me. I like being alone." Rylie answered.

"When I say run, you all run like hell. Am I clear?" Miles said, looking back at the three.

"Miles, she's only one person." Charlie pointed out.

"Charlie, just trust me. You don't want to be near her." Miles whispered. Charlie looks at Rylie. She couldn't understand why Miles was afraid of one small female. By the looks of the people around her, they could take her down.

"But, Miles, she's small." Aaron points out also.

"Don't underestimate her, Charlie." Nora said.

"Y'know, I have ears. I can hear you." Rylie said, taking larger steps towards them.

"RUN!" Miles yelled. The four runs and Rylie frowns. She touches her temple.

Charlie runs through the forest and tries to avoid the branches from hitting her face. Aaron jumps over a log and trips. The branch beside him breaks in half and he gasped.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. He looks at the shattered branch, "What the hell was that?!" Miles ran next to him and picks up Aaron. The four hides behind the tree.

"Its a whip." Miles said.

"What? Like, Indiana Jones type of whip?" Aaron asked. Miles nods.

"And she's very good at it." Miles replied. He looks straight ahead, "If we go nine miles that way, we'll get to the next city. C'mon!" Miles ran and the three follows him. A sword flings and M ducks. The others stopped. Rylie descends from behind the tree, sword in her hand and whip on the other.

"She's fast." Aaron said, looking at Rylie.

"We never got to our rematch." Rylie said, spinning her sword, "Shall we?" Miles puts his stuff down and pulls out his sword.

"Miles..." Nora tries to stop him but he puts his hand up. Nora backs up. Rylie and Miles looks at each other, swords ready. Rylie made the first move and Miles blocks it. The two fights. Charlie watches and flinches every time Rylie's sword nearly touches Miles. Rylie swings her sword on Miles' and his sword flew out of his hand and fell onto the ground. Rylie points her sword at him and he puts up his hand.

"I fight fair." Rylie said, putting her sword down and stabbing it into the dirt. She punches Miles and he wipes his mouth. They hand-combat. Rylie swings her right arm towards his rib and Miles grabs it. He twist it and Rylie turns around, her arm far back. She groans. Miles kicks the back of her knee and she loses balance, causing her to kneel to the ground.

"You're getting good." Miles said, amazed. Rylie chuckles.

"Learned from the best." She admitted, head busting Miles in the face. He lets her go and he takes a step back. Rylie spins and kicks Miles on the chest. He falls back.

"Miles!" Charlie yelled, going towards him.

"Charlie!" Aaron grabs Charlie. Rylie cracks her neck and turns to face Charlie. She swings her finger at Charlie's face. Charlie looks at the groaning Miles.

"I see it now. You're Rachel's daughter, aren't you?" Rylie walks towards Charlie. Nora and Aaron goes in front of Charlie, defending her. She looks at Rylie.

"You knew my mom?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm...you_ look_ just like her." Rylie scoffs, nodding to herself. Charlie looks behind Rylie and she turns. Miles punches Rylie and she falls onto the ground. Her head spinning and clouding.

"Not good enough." Miles exhaled. He reaches his hand out, "Cuffs? Rope?" Nora hands him the rope. He takes the rope and picks up Rylie.

Miles ties Rylie up on the tree and she was laughing. Aaron looks at her.

"Why is she laughing?" Aaron asked, creeped out.

"Nothing," Miles said, ignoring the question. He tightens the rope and gets up, "Let's go." He turns and grabs his bag. They start to walk away until Rylie said a word.

"You'll come back, Miles. You'll be running back to our side." Rylie yelled out, "You'll return to Bass."

"Oh, yes. To kill him." Miles said, still walking.

"No, not to kill. To save him." Miles stops and turns.

"What?" Miles asked, looking straight at Rylie.

"Face it, Miles. You won't kill him. You can't."

"What makes you think I can't?"

"You had the chance to kill him, you didn't. You have the chance to kill me now, but I know you won't." Rylie shows a light smile. Miles takes out his sword and rushes towards Rylie. He squats down and points his sword at her neck.

"I'll kill you, right now." Miles pushes the tip closer to her neck.

"Go ahead, Miles. Do it." Rylie pushed. Miles stares at Rylie and he was hesitating. He inhales and sees his hand shaking.

"Miles." Charlie said, breaking his focus. He exhales and puts down his sword. Rylie smiled.

"Like I said, you can't." Rylie whispered, "We're part of you. And that's your weakness. You care for those who are close to you." Rylie looks at Charlie, "Just like how you're close to her." Miles punches Rylie and she goes unconscious.

"Miles!" Nora gasped out.

"What did you do that for?!" Aaron questioned. Charlie looks at Miles, who walks on ahead. The look on Miles Matheson's face was something Charlie has never seen. Not on him, anyway.


	2. Not A Kid

**A.N: Thank you to those who followed and favorited (: Well, this chapter is shorter than the one before. Sorry ;-; I'll try to make the next chapter longer! **

Miles was a few steps ahead of Charlie and she was looking at his back. She knew something was wrong, but did not ask him. Miles' mind was far from the others.

**3 years after the Blackout**

Sebastian stops and listens. Miles turns to face him.

"What? What is it?" he asked, looking at the focused Sebastian.

"Shh!" he hushed, "Listen." Miles listens and hears a faint sound of struggle. Sebastian follows the sound.

"Bass-!" Miles called out but Sebastian disappeared into the forest. He sighed and followed. Miles spots Bass peeking through behind the tree, "Bass, what-" Bass raised his finger to shut him up. He then points to where he's looking and Miles looks. There was a group of men crowding around. One had a backpack.

"What's in here, huh, kid?" he asked, shaking the bag, "Quite heavy." He opens it and pulls out the things that were inside. Notebooks, pens, a book. He swings his left hand, back slapping the victim. Miles catches a fair glimpse of the victim. He looks down at Sebastian.

"Yeah, I saw." Sebastian nods, reading Miles' mind.

"Please, just take whatever you want."

"Pleasure." he smirked. There was a thud and the men turns to see one of their own fall onto the ground. They looked up and saw Miles. "What the?!"

"No ones taking anything." Miles said, looking at each of the men. Sebastian was right behind him. The man to Miles' left throws a punch and Miles dodges it, giving Sebastian a chance to punch the man in the face.

"Get them!" the leader yelled. They attacked. The victim crawls away from the scene and the leader pulls. The pen that was on the ground was now on his right thigh, "AH!" he cried out, "Why you little-!" he grabs the legs and Miles kicks the leader on the head. He drops unconscious.

"You alright?" Miles asked, looking. She pulls her hair back to look at the unconscious body and then at Miles. Sebastian appears behind him.

"I-I don't have anything." she said, shaking her head. Sebastian goes next to her and examines the cut on her cheek. "Don't-"

"Relax. We won't hurt you." Sebastian's voice was calm.

"What's your name?" Miles asked, squatting down to level with her.

"Rylie. Rylie James." she answered.

Rylie sat on the log with Sebastian next to her, aiding.

"Who are you guys?" she asked. She felt a sting. She flinched.

"Oh, sorry." Sebastian said, "I'm Sebastian Monroe. That's Miles Matheson," he replied, "All done." She lightly touches her cheek. "Don't touch it." She puts her hand down. Sebastian gets up.

"Well, you're good for now." Miles said, picking up his bag, "Bass, let's go." She looks at him then at Sebastian.

"Wait, you're leaving?" she asked. The two nods, "Take me with you."

"Listen, kid-"

"I am not a kid!" she growled. The two blinks, "I-I have nowhere else to go." her voice lowered, "Please?" The two looks at each other, "You wouldn't leave a teenage girl all alone in this place, would you?" Miles let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright." Miles said, sighing again. Rylie squeals in delight, "Slow us down, and you're out."

"Yes, sir." she nods in agreement. Miles walks on ahead and Sebastian follows right behind him. Rylie grabs her stuff and speeds to catch up with the two.

**Present day**

The door opens and a Militia soldier enters. Tom Neville stops and looks. The door closes.

"General, sorry to intrude," he began, looking at Bass who turned to face him, "We caught a rebel on our path and is demanding to speak with you, sir."

"Bunch of imbeciles! Open the damn door!" a voice yelled behind the door. It bangs open and a soldier flew back and hit the globe stand, "Bass!" Tom's eyes widens a bit.

"Rylie!" Bass said, rushing towards her and examining. "Uncuff her!" The soldier nods and takes the cuffs off. Rylie touches her wrist, "What happened?"

"Miles." she said. Bass looks at her.

"You saw Miles?" he asked, his voice cracked at the name.

"Was following until a group of your idiot recruits thought I was a rebel." she hissed, looking at the soldier next to her. Bass looks at him.

"They'll be dealt with later." Bass noted. The soldier kept his head down. Rylie sees Tom in front of the map table.

"Captain." she greeted.

"_Major_, actually." Bass whispered in her ear.

"Oh. Congratulations, _Major." _she corrected, smiling. Tom smiles back.

"Thank you, ma'am." he thanked, "Nice to have you back."

"Well, you're all dismissed." Bass announced, "Rylie and I have a lot to catch up." Tom nods and walks towards the door. He and Rylie catches each others eye. Everyone leaves the room and Bass sighs. He walks towards the liquor table and pours the drink on two glass cups.

"So, what did I miss, Bass?" Rylie asked, sitting down.

"That paper right there." Bass pointed. Rylie looks and sees it. She takes it, "She said there's 12 of them. It's the key to turn the light back on." Bass hands the drink to Rylie. She takes it. He sat down next to her.

"After all these years, she finally cooperated?"

"I wouldn't call it cooperation anymore."

"Did she say where they are hidden?"

"Hmm. No, she didn't."

"So, we have a drawing of this pendant, knowing theres 12 of them scattered around and not a slightest idea where they could be." Rylie puts the paper down and turns to Bass, "This should be fun."


	3. Impossible

**A.N: Hellooo angels. Chapter 3 is here! Another character appears and that is Mr. George (who is mine). I really need to work more on background information and have less dialogues. I can't help it. I love dialogues ;-; _Italics_ mean Rylie's thought. Just so you know C: Anyway, working on chapter 4 soon! **

* * *

Rylie walks down the hall and stops in front of the 2 soldiers. They nod and open the door. She enters and the woman with blonde wavy hair turns.

"Hello, Rachel." Rylie greeted, the door closing behind her.

"Rylie?" Rachel said, "You're back."

"For now." Rylie touches the curtain and looks at the view.

"What do you want?"

"Bass told me about the pendants. I want you tell me where they are."

"I already told him what I know."

"Hm. You see, Rachel, I find that hard to believe."

"I don't know where they are."

"Rachel, dearie, it's me. You can tell me." Rylie showed a big smile, and pointed to herself.

"I told you, I don't know." Rachel kept her eye on Rylie. The corner of Rylie's mouth slowly frowned.

"Bass will do anything to get what he wants," Rylie reminded, "And I will do anything to get what he wants." Rachel shook her head, "Maybe Danny will make you talk."

"Please, Rylie, leave him out of this."

"If only it was that easy." Rylie sighed, getting up, "Actually, it is. All you need to do is tell us where the pendants are. You tell me, I won't lay a finger."

"Bass won't let you harm Danny." Rylie laughed as Rachel said that.

"Like I said, it's me." Rylie pointed out, turning. She walks towards the door.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked, remembering the old Rylie. Rylie waves her hand. Rachel sighed and looks out the window.

"Tick tock, Rach." Rylie opens the door and turns to look at Rachel, "Oh," she remembered, "I met your daughter, by the way." Rachel's head quickly turned, "She looks just like you. Like mother, like daughter, right?"

"What?" Rachel pictured her little Charlie, "You saw Charlie?" Rylie winks and the door closes, "Rylie!" The lock clicks and Rachel covers her mouth with her hand.

Danny was sitting in the corner of the cell and there were footsteps approaching. The key jangled on the door lock and it opens. Rylie enters the room.

"You must be Danny," Rylie said, looking at Danny, "I'm Rylie."

"You're the one these guards were talking about." Danny said. Rylie turns her head back to look at the 3 guards. They looked and turned away.

"Yeah, I'm usually the talk," Rylie faced Danny, "Anyway, thought we might have a little chat."

"Well, I have nothing to say." Danny rolled his eyes away. She quietly gasped as a familiar face popped into her mind. Danny looks. Rylie looks at the ground.

"Ma'am?" one of the shoulders turned. Rylie shook her head and looks back to Danny. He was looking at her and she stood up. She quickly turns and exits the cell.

_"Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination..."_

A hand touches Rylie's shoulder and she blinked.

"Ry?" Bass quietly said, lightly shaking her shoulder. Her mind comes back to the world and sees Bass, "You alright?"

"Y-yeah," Rylie nods, "Sorry." He was still looking at her, "Uh, I'm gonna take my leave for the rest of the day. If you don't mind?"

"Sure. Okay." Bass pats her shoulder, "Go on." Rylie gives him a light smile and leaves. Bass watches her.

**Day of Blackout**

There was a loud cheer and applause. The female bows. Rylie peeks behind the side curtain and looks at the audience. She looks at each group closely and sighs.

"Next up," the woman announced, "459," She put the notecard closer to her face, "Rylie James." Rylie closes her eyes and inhales. She breathes out and opens her eyes.

"You can do this." Rylie told herself. She quickly jumped up and down. She stops and nods, "Okay." She goes out and people cheered. Rylie centered herself to the center of the stage and posed in her first dance position. She took a quick look to the audience and the doors. The music started and Rylie flowed with the music.

The final four dance contestants, including Rylie, took the stage. The woman announces fourth and third place. She turns to face the last two.

"Wow this is going to be tough. Two of our very own talented dancers, Bianca Bay and Rylie James. Oh, my. Well, our runner up..." Bianca gives Rylie a look. She looks back.

"No hard feelings, Bianca?" Rylie whispered. Bianca let out a scoff.

"Yeah, right, James. We both know who will win." Bianca gives out a small laugh.

"Actually, I don't." Rylie looks back to the audience, rolling her eyes.

"Listen, Rhino, you're good. But not as good and awesome as me. Face it, you suck." Bianca smirked.

"Our runner up..." the woman fans herself, "Oooh, I'm getting nervous. Okay. The runner up is..." Rylie takes a quick peek at Bianca. She was smiling. Big. Bianca prepares herself.

"Get ready, loser." Bianca quietly laughed.

The woman looks at the paper on her hand, letting her face go to a quick shock and cleared her throat, "Bianca Bay!" Bianca let out a quiet shriek.

"What?!" she said to herself. The man hands her the second place trophy. Bianca gave a forced smile.

"I am really glad and honored to announce our first place," the woman gleamed, "Rylie James!" Rylie waves and bows. People cheered and the first place trophy and a check of $2,000 was in Rylie's hands. She goes next to Bianca.

"Someone once told me to never let your arrogance and ambition mix." Rylie told her. Bianca let out an annoyed sigh.

Rylie goes out of the building. It was dark. There was a limo waiting. Rylie enters the limo.

"Congrats, Miss James." the driver said, clapping.

"Thanks, Mr. George." Rylie gave him a tired smile.

"Where to?" the car engine started.

"Surprise me."

"I know just the place." Mr. George winked. She giggled. The car drove away from thee building.

"Any news?" She saw Mr. George shake his head to a no from the rear mirror.

"The usual." he looked at her from the mirror. Rylie looks at her phone.

"The least they can do is call..." Rylie sighed, "I guess their trip is extended. Again."

"I guess so." Mr. George nods. Rylie looks down to her lap. The crystal trophy sparkled as the street light hits it. There was a flicker and Rylie looks out the window. The radio gives out a static noise. Mr. George tries changing the channel. It was all the same.

"What's going on?" Rylie asked. The car slowed down and it shut off, "Mr. George?" He goes out of the car and Rylie sees the street lights ahead turning off. She puts her trophy to the side and opens the car door. The lights on the houses, street, and the city turned off. Rylie checks her phone. It was off too. "This is some weird power outage." Mr. George turned and gasped.

"Look out!" He yelled. Rylie turns and sees a truck coming towards her. She felt her body hit the ground. The car crashes into the limo. Rylie opens her eyes and sees Mr. George on top of her. He gets up and pulls her up. "You okay?" she nods. There were others cars around and people were getting out of their cars and houses.

"Impossible." Mr. George said with disbelief.


End file.
